


The Mating Habits of Hunters and Researchers

by Written_In_Blue_Ink



Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Fuck Or Die, Get together fic, Misunderstandings on Multiple Levels, Romance, Sex Pollen, two idiots in love, two oblivious idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Written_In_Blue_Ink/pseuds/Written_In_Blue_Ink
Summary: As a child, Nova arrived with the Third Fleet and quickly befriended a young Field Team Leader, but the two were separated when the Third Fleet crashed in the Coral Highlands. She reunited with her childhood friend and crush after the Third Fleet Airship was repaired. Much to her dismay, he doesn’t seem to remember her or their time together. By chance, a research opportunity to document Rath mating habits in the Ancient Forest pops up and the Field Team Leader proposes to escort her.
Relationships: Field Team Leader (Monster Hunter)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. The Lover’s Lily

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got round to playing MHW (again) and somehow the Field Team Leader became my new fictional character obsession. I hope you enjoy this fic! (No beta. We die like the Great Jagras.)

Spring in Astera was much like Nova remembered it. Hunters scurried to and fro, preparing for the influx of aggressive monsters looking for a mate. Researchers flocked together, studying maps and comparing likely nesting grounds. Excitement for the new rush of ecological data they would glean from it livened up the normally more reserved group of researchers. The din of an already loud Tradeyard could rival that of a rampaging Anjanath. 

The mating rituals didn’t end with the monsters however. Everywhere she went, there were couples together, enjoying the balmy spring weather. Sighing, she rolled up the map of the Ancient Forest that she had been studying and stood up from the table she’d been hunched over. Beside her, one of her fellow researchers looked up. 

“Leaving already?” The older woman asked, lowering the battered book she had been reading. Her dark brown eyes studied the young woman.

Nova nodded absently, her gaze drifting across the Tradeyard to the command deck. The command team was hard at work organizing the day’s hunts. Even from so far away, she could see the Field Team Leader talking animatedly with the Commander, his broad shoulders partially obscured by the huge broadsword slung across his back. A soft sigh escaped her. 

A quiet laugh next to her drew her attention back to the other researcher. Her mentor and adopted mother, Adri, smiled up at her mischievously. 

“Perhaps it’s not the mating habits of monsters you wish to study,” she said, keeping her voice low so that the other researchers would not overhear. 

Flushing pink, Nova looked down guiltily at her sandals. Of course, Adri knew all about her crush on her childhood friend who was now the Field Team Leader for the Research Commission. They’d played together as children when Nova had arrived with the Third Fleet so long ago, but it was only her who remembered those idyllic days from so many years ago. Almost as soon as they’d arrived, the Third Fleet had flown off to the Coral Highlands, taking Nova with them. 

When she’d arrived back in Astera after the Fifth Fleet Hunter had come to their aid, the Commander and his grandson had met the team, but their reunion had not gone as she had expected. Instead of a joyful occasion, the man who greeted her didn’t seem to remember her at all. What she got was a perfunctory introduction and a firm handshake. 

“There’s no chance of that,” Nova mumbled, twisting one of her twin braids between her fingers. 

A quiet tsk came from the older woman. They’d had this conversation before, that Nova should simply pursue the man regardless. Rather than waiting for another pointed suggestion, the younger researcher whirled away toward the stairs that lead up to the Canteen. Behind her, she missed the contemplative look that followed after her and the mysterious smile that graced Adri’s face. 

——

The days passed slowly. Spring deepened and monster sightings came more frequently. Hunters trickled out of the base on hunts and escort duties as the days passed until it was eerily silent in the Tradeyard. 

It was both a blessing and a curse for Nova. It afforded her more chances to glimpse the Field Team Leader as he went about his duties, checking in on the researchers and sending off teams of Hunters at the front gate. He spoke to her once and almost caused her to spill ink across her map. Mortified, she hoped he wouldn’t attempt it again after that fiasco. 

However, Lady Luck rarely sided with the young researcher. 

“Ah, just the Researcher I was looking for,” a deep jovial voice spoke from above where she was hunched over, scribbling notes on a spare sheet of paper. 

Nova looked up blearily, eyes squinting to adjust to the sudden burst of sunlight. The Field Team Leader’s bright blue eyes stared back at her, crinkling with a slight smile at her dazed, confused look. 

“I, uh, me?” She asked, tongue stumbling around the words as he brain caught up to the situation. Her heart hammered in her chest. How could he be so handsome and so unaware of how he affected her? He nodded his head, his spiky bangs falling down into his face. Her fingers twitched, longing to reach up and brush it from his face. 

“Researcher Adri said you would be perfect for the job,” he said, as if that explained his sudden appearance. “A mated Rathalos and Rathian have appeared in the Ancient Forest and the Research Commission is eager to observe them. I’ve been told you’re the current lead researcher on Rathalos and Rathian.”

Apprehension settled over her. Surely, Adri hadn’t decided to meddle in her love life. True, she was currently studying Rath mating habits, but she wouldn’t call herself the lead researcher. It had simply been shifted onto her as the youngest of the researchers.

“Ah, well, I suppose I am the one mostly responsible for the research,” she said, hesitantly. “Will I be assigned a team of Hunters? Tracking them won’t be hard, but they are extremely aggressive during mating season.”

His large (rugged and strong) hand rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, a habit Nova recognized from their childhood. An ache in her chest bloomed at the action. He always did it when he felt guilty or apprehensive. 

“Unfortunately, all of our field teams are on other assignments,” he said, crossing his arms over his chest. Nova felt her stomach clench. A solo assignment wasn’t particularly ideal. “I know it might be uncomfortable for you, but Adri asked me to accompany you.”

Nova opened her mouth, to say something, anything really, but all that happened was that she flopped her mouth open and shut like a freshly caught sushifish. Without a doubt, Adri was interfering in her love life, but more importantly, he seemed to have a strange idea in his head.

“I’m sorry, but why would I be uncomfortable?” She asked after an awkward silence had passed. Considering that she had barely interacted with him since their reunion, the researcher couldn’t think of what would have given him that impression. 

The Field Team Leader turned his head away, eyes diverting to look at the Ancient Tree. 

“Well, I might have the wrong idea, but you seem to avoid me,” he finally said. His hand went back up to scruff his hair abashedly. 

Flushing, Nova realized exactly what he meant. Yes, she did tend to avoid contact with him when he visited the Researchers’ area, making herself appear busy when he came to chat with Adri and herself. She hadn’t thought it had been that obvious though. 

“Ah… I’m sorry if that’s how it seemed,” she mumbled, twisting one of her braids around nervously. “It’s not you. I’m just reserved around…strangers.”

It wasn’t untrue. She didn’t do well with unfamiliar social contact, but her reservation with him had more to do with his lack of awareness that they weren’t strangers. 

Thankfully, this seemed to perk him up. Despite his somewhat stern demeanor with his Hunters, she could still see the earnest and goofy boy that he had been in their childhood underneath. A small lopsided smile lifted his lips and caused her heart to flutter. 

“We’ll leave at dawn tomorrow, if that’s fine with you,” he said, finally looking back at her. 

“That’s fine,” Nova replied, mind already racing with excitement that she’d get to spend an entire day with him, perhaps more if it took long to find the nest. 

Despite her words, Nova felt the stirring of nerves as he stared earnestly down at her. How was she going to survive an expedition without utterly embarrassing herself? Even after so many years, somehow he was still the same underneath it all.

“I’ll see you bright and early tomorrow,” he said, staring down at her expectantly. She could only nod, throat closing up. 

As he walked down the steps down into the Tradeyard proper, Nova gazed after him. 

“Kaen…” she whispered, barely more than a breath. Closing her eyes, she took a steadying breath. If they were going to have an early morning there was much to do and no time to waste on feeling sorry for herself. Determination filled her. If this was to be her only chance to spend time with him, then she would attempt to make sure she could enjoy it.

———

Dawn arrived entirely too quickly. Nova wiped sleep from her eyes as she gulped down the mug of coffee that the Meowscular Chef had pushed in front of her. Long gone were the days where she could pull an all nighter. The large Lynian was much like she remembered, though back then he had still been under the tutelage of the Grammeowster Chef. He hadn’t lost her penchant for plying her with food. 

The laden plate he’d given her was half finished by the time that the Field Team Leader appeared on the lift. He seemed surprised to see her already waiting as he took a seat next to her. 

“When I said dawn, I didn’t mean you needed to get here before the sun rose,” he said, his amused voice sending shivers down her spine. 

“The early blissbill catches the bitterbug as they say,” she quipped, burying her face in her mug so that he couldn’t see her flush. She couldn’t possibly tell him that she’d woken up out of excitement and nerves. Spending a whole day with him was enough to have her as giddy as a Barroth in a mud bath.

The Meowscular Chef pushed a plate full of meat and eggs toward the man. Murmuring his thanks, he dug into the food with gusto. Nova glanced away, amused. He hadn’t changed much from their childhood. He’d been a voracious eater even then. She pushed her half eaten plate toward him and without missing a beat he picked up a haunch of bird wyvern meat and chomped down. 

Her heart clenched. She’d never been able to finish all the food the chef plied her with and he’d always ended up eating all of her food too. He’d done it so readily despite not remembering their time together. Just another reminder that despite it all, he hadn’t really changed.

Breakfast went by in silence. By the time, he was done and she’d finished off her second cup of coffee, the sun was peeking over the horizon. He wiped his mouth on the back of his gloves before standing. His profile lit by the dawn light was almost too beautiful to bear. When he smiled down at her, she felt her heart skip a beat.

“Are you prepared?” He asked, reaching out a hand to help her up. 

She nodded, trying on not to blush as she placed her much smaller hand in his. The rough calluses on his fingers reminded her of just how physically different they were now. Her hands were soft, only calloused where she held her pen. No longer were they scruffy kids covered in scrapes and bruises from their adventures. It took no effort from him to pull her up from her seat, a fact that did not go unnoticed by her.

“Of course. I’ve packed all of the necessary equipment,” she relied, gesturing to the modest backpack by her seat. They wouldn’t be gone for long so there was hardly a need for her to pack more than the essentials. 

He nodded before bending down to pick up his own pack and then hers. She tried to argue, but he kept the pack out of her reach when she grabbed for it. 

“Well, let’s head out,” he said, ignoring her indignant huff. He turned toward the bridge leading into the Ancient Forest with a smirk.

Trailing behind him, Nova groaned. This was hardly going to be the romantic trip of her dreams. Fairy tale romances happened to beautiful princesses, not frumpy researchers.

_By the Sapphire Star, let me get through this with some dignity._

———

Following the signs of the mating wyverns was easy enough. Scales, gashes, and footprints could be found in abundance. The trouble started when Nova realized just how deep into the Ancient Forest they were going to have to go. The expedition was no longer going to be a quick day trip. 

The Field Team Leader had already realized it too. He called a break to pour over a map of the region, beckoning Nova over to study it. Hesitantly, she joined him, sitting down on the log that he’d perched himself on and leaning over the map. 

“They seem to be going in this direction,” he said, running his finger across the map to an area that was undocumented. It was edging close to the Great Ravine. “It’s a lot farther than I expected. We’re not going to make it back before nightfall.”

Nova nodded absently. Even after more than 40 years in the New World, there were still some places they hadn’t fully explored. 

“You’re excited aren’t you?” He suddenly asked, startling her. She looked up at him with wide eyes as he smiled down at her. “You look like a Lynian with someone Felvine.”

Huffing, she sat back and looked away. How could he make her heart race even when he was basically insulting her.

“Well, it’s my job to be excited about research,” she explained half-heartedly. She couldn’t say that she was excited to be traveling with him more than to be doing her job. He gave a quiet laugh.

“You’re right. I get just as excited about a hunt,” he mused, closing the map. He stood up and tucked it back into his pack. “I think we can make it close before we have to set up camp. Think you can handle it?”

Nova nodded. Despite being a researcher, she wasn’t slack in her physical training. She’d learned long ago that a little extra stamina could make the difference between completing her research and becoming a monster’s next meal.

This time when he offered his hand, Nova didn’t hesitate at all. Still, she tried not to get her hopes up when it seemed like he lingered before letting their hands drift apart. 

The hours passed in a blur as they navigated the forest. Even though she tried to savor it, the time slipped through her fingers like sand in an hourglass. His words and expressions engraved into her heart, but even so, she didn’t want it to end.

Fading sunlight filtered through the leaves as the duo finally called it a day. The wyvern tracks and territory markings had steadily grown as they approached and it was clear they’d made it close to the nest. The forest was eerily silent, unsurprising since most animals knew to avoid the pair of wyverns during mating season.

Despite the sweat and her tired muscles, Nova felt more energized than ever. The hike had been much less awkward than she’d imagined and he had even listened to her ramble about random bits of research. One thing hadn’t changed about him at least, he still made it easy to open up and relax in his company. 

The Field Team Leader plopped their packs down on the ground and stretched. Nova looked away, trying not to think about the muscles revealed by his open shirt and how they looked glistening with sweat. This trip might be more than she could handle if he did that much more. 

A woodland petryx cried overhead. She looked up into the left canopy, pretending to study the creature rather than ogle the hunter. Her mind drifted off in thought. 

“- to bathe?” His voice pierced through her thoughts and brought her attention back to him. Wide eyed, she turned to look at him, face coloring a soft pink.

“I’m sorry?” She asked, squeaking a little at the end. He laughed at her startled Kelbi imitation. 

“While I set up camp, do you want to bathe?” He repeated, glancing over at her. “There’s a stream nearby.”

Now that she considered it, the leather of her armor was sticking to her sweaty body after the long trek. A rinse off sounded appealing. 

“Thank you. I won't take long,” she said, grabbing up her pack. 

“Take your time,” he called to her retreating back. 

Pleasantly, the stream was just far enough away that Nova felt comfortable that he wouldn’t be able to see her, but close enough that if something happened, he’d be able to protect her. Stripping out of her simple leather armor was harder than she’d expected, but as a last minute purchase before the expedition, she hadn’t had time to break it in. The minimal protection made her feel a bit safer even if it included a rather questionable amount of bare skin on her thighs. It was still much less revealing than some of the hunter armor she’d seen. (Of course, some part of her wanted him to notice the bare expanse of her thighs. She did have a little vanity.)

The cool stream water lapped at her feet as she stepped into the water, refreshing to her body after being in the warm humid air. Sighing, she splashed water over herself and used a cloth she’d packed to scrub away at the sweat and grime clinging to her. It had been a while since she’d been out on an expedition. In the Coral Highlands, Nova had gone out almost every day, but since returning to Astera, she’d mostly stuck to the settlement. The obvious reason for that was currently setting up camp. 

“I should stop moping around,” she said, staring wistfully into the water. It wasn’t very productive of her to sit around base all day, just reading over old tomes, waiting for a glimpse of the man her thoughts revolved around. 

A dot of red reflected in the water caught her attention. Her gaze drifted to the bank of the stream to a small red flower growing on the edge. Wading closer to it, Nova studied the small red bulb. It reminded her a bit of Vitalilies, but the coloring was all wrong. It might even be a new species. Excited, she waded back to the opposite shore to dig around in her bag, pulling out a jar she’d brought to bring back any samples she found. She used the knife that the Armorer had given her with the armor set to dig around the plant and lift it, roots and all, from the ground to deposit it in the jar. 

Giddy, she finished up her bath and threw on her more comfortable researcher's robes before quickly heading back to camp. 

The Field Team Leader paused from sharpening his sword as she got close. He looked up at her and then down to the jar in her hands. 

“What do you have there?” He asked, setting aside the sword and holding out his hand. Nova carefully placed it into his hand so he could examine it. 

“It’s a species of lily that I’ve never encountered before,” she said, kneeling down next to him to peer into the clear glass jar. He turned it around in his hand, inspecting it from all angles. 

“I've never seen it before either,” he said, admiring the vivid red hue of the flower. “We should take it back to Astera.”

Nodding vigorously, Nova took it back from him. As she drew back, the researcher suddenly realized that at some point while she’d been gone, he’d removed his shirt. Her gaze drifted down his bare chest. His tanned toned body was surely as lethal as his sword, especially against her sensibilities. 

“Let me go get cleaned up,” he said, suddenly. Snapping her gaze up, Nova stammered out an affirmative and scurried away to dig through their food supplies. 

“Of course. I’ll just prepare dinner,” she said, setting the flower aside. 

Behind her, she missed how the Field Team Leader ran a hand over his face for a moment, obscuring the flush on his cheeks. 

———

Sweat ran down her spine in the sweltering Astera summer despite the shade from the massive trees that made up the Ancient Forest above her. Beside her, Kaen let out a long sigh. 

“Gramps wants me to start my hunter training soon,” he said, flopping back onto the moss covered branch they were perched on. Nova looked over at him with a frown.

“I guess that means we won’t get to see each other as much,” she mused, twirling her braided hair around. It would be sad, but Kaen had been talking so animatedly about becoming a hunter that she felt guilty for not wanting their time together to end. 

“It won’t be that bad,” he said, noticing her frown. “And you can come watch! I’m going to become the greatest broad swordsman.”

He thumped a fist on his chest and elicited a giggle from the girl next to him. 

“Of course! You’re going to be my hunter partner, right? When I go out on research expeditions, you have to protect me,” she said, light pink dusting her cheeks. Kaen nodded vigorously, his ponytail flopping haphazardly. 

“We’ll be the best team!” He crowed, sitting up to pump his fists in the air. “And we’ll solve the mystery of the Elder Crossing and become heroes.”

“We’ll chart the whole of the New World together!” Nova exclaimed, cupping her hands over her mouth and shouting it across the Ancient Forest. 

“Just you and me,” he said, voice going deeper and huskier. 

Nova turned to look at him. The Field Team Leader stared back at her, his chest bare and gleaming in the sunset. Her breath stuttered as he leaned closer. His lips brushed hers, testing her self-control. A soft moan filled the space between their lips.

His hand gripped her waist and pulled her close. Their mouths met in a heated kiss. Her body burned with desire where they touched. If only she could be closer to him, skin on skin. His free hand cupped her breast and sent a spike of heat straight to her core.

“Kaen,” she breathed, as his mouth left hers, eyes fluttering open. His lips parted to respond.

“SKREEEEE,” he cried, face blurring as the dream broke.

Nova jerked up out of her bedroll, heart pounding. Around her, the gloomy pre-dawn light barely filtered through the trees. A petryx chattered at her from the treetops, clearly proud to have pulled her from her dreams. 

Groaning, she glanced over at the man next to her. By some miracle, he had managed to sleep through the shrill cry, but it didn’t look as if he was getting rest. His brow was furrowed and covered in sweat. A flush spread across his face. Reaching out, she swept his damp bangs from his face. Even twisted in the throes of whatever dream tormented him, his face was handsome enough to take her breath away. 

With a sigh, Nova rolled up onto her knees and stretched her aching back. A loud pop followed her movements and the pain disappeared from her spine. The ground certainly wasn’t her first choice of sleeping arrangements, but the moss had made it slightly bearable. Still, she’d be glad to be back in her own bed. 

The Field Team Leader grunted and rolled over onto his back, tossing his covers off of himself. Nova glanced over to see if he was awake, but he was still soundly sleeping. His naked chest wasn’t as much of a shock this morning, so she let herself admire the hard planes of his muscles. It was clear he more than kept up with his training despite mostly overseeing hunters now. Her gaze drifted down his abs to the trail of hair below his navel, leading into his pants. 

She shouldn’t be ogling him like this, but it was likely that she’d never get to be this close to him again. Nova knew she should just be satisfied with this expedition. After twenty years of pining, this would have to be enough. Despite her thoughts, her gaze never stopped and continued down his body. 

His pants had ridden down in the night, revealing the dip of his hips and further down… Nova pulled in a sharp breath. His pants did little to constrain or hide the hard cock tenting them. The front was damp where the head of his penis pressed against the fabric and leaked precum. Hastily, she averted her gaze from him. It was one thing to appreciate his body and another to see such a private part of him. 

She moved to stand up and leave him be, when her eyes landed on the flower she had placed by her bed roll the night before.

“Oh no!” She cried, reaching out for it. Inside the jar, the flower was drooping pathetically. A film of golden pollen coated the inner walls of the jar.

Beside her, the Field Team Leader snapped awake. His hand reached for the broadsword beside him, scanning the area for monsters. Instead, he was only met with a disappointed researcher. 

“What happened?” He asked, voice thick with sleep and something else. Pausing, he adjusted his body slightly, angling his waist out of her vision. 

Luckily for him, Nova kept focused on the wilted flower. Her fingers dipped into the jar and came back covered in pollen. Curious, she rubbed it between her fingers then brought it up to her nose. It smelled sweet and tickled her sinuses. 

“Interesting,’ she muttered before sneezing loudly. 

Satisfied that they weren’t under attack, the Hunter let go of his sword and rolled onto his feet. He glanced down at the Researcher to make sure she wasn’t looking at him before heading to his pack. 

“We should get ready to head out,” he said, glancing back at her. Nova nodded absently, setting the flower aside for the moment. 

They threw together a quick breakfast of rations and a few of the wild fruits growing in the area before setting off. Neither one spoke much and the atmosphere grew awkward. 

Nova could hardly look at him without thinking about her dream and his… assets. Even now, a warmth was pooling in her stomach despite her best efforts not to think about it. A flush bloomed on her face as she meekly followed along behind him. 

As the morning wore on, the ache between her legs grew. She cursed Adri as she stumbled over a tree root. The expedition might not kill her, but she’d surely be too mortified to ever approach the man again. Ahead of her, the Field Team Leader glanced back, a strange look in his eyes. He slowed down to let her catch up with him before speaking. 

“Do you want to stop for a minute?” He asked, clearly worried about her sudden change in pace from the day before. 

“I’m perfectly fine,” Nova argued and waved his concern away. She couldn’t admit what was really bothering her and resting would hardly change it. Brushing a stray hair back, the researcher gave him a small smile. “I’ll try harder to keep up.”

Despite her reassurances, he didn’t seem convinced. The Field Team Leader looked away, rubbing the back of his head. 

“Listen, about this morning… if you feel un-“ he started to say, but something else had already caught Nova’s attention. 

“Look, another flower!” She gasped, breaking into a light jog as if she’d never been falling behind in the first place. A bright red lily, nearly as tall as her, stood proudly in their path. Fully distracted by her excitement, the Researcher approached the plant carelessly. 

“Hm, it does look similar to the vitalily at this size,” she mused to herself, already taking mental notes. “But does it have similar properties?”

Ever curious, she reached out and gave the red flower a tap. It bounced once, twice, before the petals unfolded and a shower of golden pollen was released. A hand on her collar yanked her back before it could land on her. 

“What are you doing?” The Hunter hissed. Startled, Nova looked up into his scowling face. She’d forgotten he was even there for just a moment. 

“We won’t be able to take a sample home, so I was testing its properties. The pollen from the seedling seemed harmless enough this morning,” she said, not seeing the problem. He sighed loudly. 

“Our mission right now is to find the Rathian and Rathalos. The research team can come back for these,” he said, releasing his hold on her collar. He looked more bemused by her actions than angry, but all the same, she felt thoroughly chastened. 

“I suppose you’re right,” she mumbled, eyeing the flower regretfully. “Let’s continue on.”

The Field Team Leader led her away from the flower, back to the tracks they had been following. This time she kept pace with him, the scolding effectively dousing her desire.

However as they progressed, more of the red flowers began to appear. The monster traces led them deeper into uncharted forest and red blooms began to pop up everywhere. Some had already been disturbed, golden pollen glittering on the forest floor, and a sweet heady scent filled the area. 

The air seemed to get heavier and hotter the further they progressed. So too did the warmth pooling in her. Even the Field Team Leader looked perturbed by the heat, a flush spread across his cheeks. They were still several hours away from sundown, but it certainly couldn’t come soon enough. 

A roar cut through the silence between them, echoed by an answering cry. 

“A Rathalos mating cry,” Nova said, perking up. They must be close by now. 

Cautiously, they crept through the underbrush toward the sound of beating wings and mating calls. It wasn’t difficult to locate them. The pair had established a nest in an alcove created by several ancient trees growing together. 

The human duo ducked in the brush to catch a glimpse of them, but it was hardly good enough cover. With a nudge to her side, the Field Team Leader jerked his head toward a hollow, dead tree nearby. Slowly, they made their way to it. He pushed aside the vines growing down it’s side and Nova crawled inside. Behind her, the hunter inched himself inside of the nook. 

Fascinated by the mating wyverns, the researcher hardly noticed when he slid in behind her. Through a broken gap in the tree, they could make out the two wyverns. The Rathalos reared up on his hindquarters, fluttering his wings. 

“Ah, he’s starting the courting dance. He’ll show off for her and if she accepts his advance, she will allow him to mate with her,” Nova explained as the two watched. The Field Team Leader leaned over her body, hands resting on the trunk as he peered through the crack as well. The heat from his body snapped her into awareness of his proximity. 

She was kneeling on the ground, hands braced against the tree, with him kneeling behind her. From this position, he could mount her easily. It wouldn’t take much to slide her shorts down and leave her bear and vulnerable. A rush of wetness dampened her undergarments. Biting her lip, Nova swallowed back a moan.

“Those flowers are here too,” he said, breaking her out of her thoughts. Her gaze drifted back to the alcove. Red lilies dotted the area, many of them having already released their pollen. Their cloying sweet scent hung heavy in the area. 

“Yes, they are,” she answered dumbly, tongue feeling heavy. Sweat dripped down her face. A strange haze clouded her vision.

Outside of their hiding place, the wyvern pair continue their courtship ritual. The Rathian must have liked what she saw. With a purring growl, the green wyvern turned her back to her mate, lifting her tail in invitation. Triumphant, the Rathalos let out a jubilant roar. 

Nova bit her lip as he moved to mount his mate. Her vagina ached to the point of being painful. I was ridiculous to be jealous of a monster, but her body wanted to have the man mount her the same way. She reared back from the hole, forgetting that her companion was right behind her. 

With a startled sound, both of them fell backwards. Nova landed on his lap, her rear nestled firmly against his hips and his very erect cock. Even through his armor, she could feel his thick length pressing against her rear. A hissed curse escaped him, his hands clasping tightly on her hips to keep her still. 

They both stayed like that for a moment, frozen in place, breath labored. His hands trembled on her hips and her thighs quaked with the effort of keeping herself from grinding down on him. She was embarrassingly close to climax already. It would only take a second for her to come. His chest rested against her back, breath puffing against her neck. A soft groan parted her lips. His hands clenched on her hips at the sound. 

“Please,” she implored, not sure exactly what she wanted to ask for. She reached for one of his hands, coaxing it from her hip and guided it down to her groin. A sharp inhale by her ear accompanied his fingers meeting her soaked shorts. “Touch me.”

Later, she could feel embarrassed about her neediness, but her words seemed to snap whatever control the Field Team Leader had. His fingers rubbed against her clit through the fabric of her shorts and his other hand slid from her waist to cup her clothed breasts. Grinding his cock against the curve of her rear, he pressed heated kisses on her exposed neck and ear. His hand squeezed one of her breasts and teased her hardening nipple through the fabric.

Her vision swam as pressure built in her. The cloying scent of the pollen in the air made it hard to breathe. As she gasped for breath, it seemed to sear her throat and send fire through her body. 

Something isn’t right, she thought in a haze. Just at the edge of her awareness there was a warning bell sounding, but her climax drove the thought away. Sparks danced across her vision as her body shuddered in release. Warmth flooded her already soaked underwear. 

The Field Team Leader ground hard against her and she felt his penis twitch against her. A low moan rumbled from his chest, right against her ear, as he reached his own orgasm. Curled together, both of them tried to catch their breath, but the arousal pervading her hadn’t abated at all. It seemed to be the same for the man behind her. His cock still pressed insistently against her. 

The rational, analytical part of her mind worked sluggishly under the haze of lust. A theory was spinning itself, pulling together fragments of knowledge half-forgotten. Outwardly, her body arched against his, trying to get him to move, to touch her, to do anything to alleviate the ache in her. A strong hand cupped her face and turned her toward him. Hungry lips descended on her own licking and nipping until her lips parted and his tongue could twine with her own. 

Groaning needily, Nova turned to face him and ground down against his cock. Both moaned at the contact, his hands fell down to cup her rear and bring her closer. The man shifted, suddenly pressing her back. Her body hit the soft mossy ground as the Field Team Leader pinned her down with his weight. His mouth left hers with an obscenely wet sound and moved to leave love marks across her jawline. 

Golden pollen danced through the air as she laid languidly beneath him, reveling in the warmth against her. His fingers made deft work of the catches on her vest and jerkin. It fell open, revealing her cleavage to his gaze. His mouth moved down her chest, leaving a trail of warmth across her skin. 

Her fingers tingled, a curious numbness spreading through her body. The cloth bindings on her breasts unraveled and his tongue flicked over one of her nipples before sucking it into his mouth. Her lover’s other hand moved to cup her other breast and rolled her neglected nipple between his fingers until it peaked. 

“Lover…” she mumbled, swimming in a haze of lust and lethargy. Jolting, she gasped, a thought wiggling its way through to the surface. The Field Team Leader grunted questioningly from his position, mouth still suckling greedily on her breasts. “Lover’s Lily… Uhn…”

He glanced up at her, looking just as dazed as she felt. This wasn’t normal. Her heart pounded as she recalled something she’d read while researching on the habitats of the Rath wyverns. The flower from this morning, the golden pollen, it all made sense. It explained why she had that dream and why he was in such a condition that morning. Her state for the rest of the day coincided with her inhaling the pollen left behind.

“It’s, ah, a rare lily that only grows in certain conditions. It’s pollen in… small doses acts as an aphrodisiac, hence its name, the Lover’s Lily,” she said, trying to ignore how he still pinched and played with her nipples. “It’s vivid bright red color and golden pollen are its characteristic markers.”

Realization slowly dawned on the man. Pulling away from her breast, his ragged breath gusted across her bare skin and left goosebumps in its wake. It took him a moment to work out what he wanted to say.

“And what about large doses?” He asked, voice thick with lust. She trembled beneath him. 

“It’s symptoms include lethargy, numbness in the outer extremities, a fever like state, arrhythmic heartbeat, paralysis, and finally heart failure,” she said, gasping at the end as his fingers tightened around her nipple. A soft whimper escaped her. 

His face contorted, realizing exactly what she had. They’d had a wyvern’s sized dose of the pollen at this point. He cursed, letting his head thump down against her collarbone, even as his hips rolled against hers. She licked her lips.

“There is… a cure,” she said, hesitating for a moment. This wasn’t how she imagined this moment. Curse Adri and curse herself for agreeing to this expedition. “We can simply burn it out of our systems by copulating.”

His head lifted up from her chest, eyes dark with lust and regret. He was so close to her and yet he felt so far away. 

“You’re alright with that?” He asked, trying to be a gentleman even after having already made her come harder than she ever had. Her partially loosened hair fell over into her face as she nodded her consent. The hand not playing with her breast brushed the stray locks from her face. “Okay.”

Surging up, he sealed their lips together. She moaned against him as his teeth nipped at her lips. It felt so good and yet she felt robbed of something precious to her. Love was what she wanted from him, not artificial lust.

His hands smoothed down her body, before hooking into her shorts and undergarments. He pulled away just enough to slide them down and over her boots. They fell to the forest floor and were quickly forgotten. 

His mouth trailed kisses down her bare chest and stomach, before delving between her legs. A strangled moan wrenched from her as his tongue dragged over her clit, flicking it then swirling around the sensitive nub. He did it again and again, until she was shuddering and grinding against his face. 

His large hands spread her legs open, calluses rubbing delightfully across the sensitive skin of her thighs. Moving further down, his tongue pressed against her opening. It slid inside of her, exploring. The feeling of it inside her was too much, but not enough at the same time. She writhed and twisted in his hold, but his grip kept her from escaping. His tongue slid out and back up between her slick folds to suck on her clit. 

Nearly sobbing with pleasure, Nova’s back arched as her second climax rushed over her. Starbrusts popped across her vision as he kept licking and sucking through her orgasm. It should have been overwhelming, but she could feel pleasure building again in her stomach. Even after her release, her body burned with lust. 

“Please, it’s not enough,” she pleaded, fingers digging into the moss beneath her. He pulled back, face wet with her release. The look on his face was nearly feral, eyes dark. His hands on her thighs tightened, surely leaving bruises behind, before guiding her to turn over. The moss cushioned her knees as he positioned her body. 

His hands left, much to her dismay, but the sound of him removing his coil and letting it fall to the ground sent shivers through her body. The head of his cock pressed against her sex as he wetted it with her release. She’d never taken a lover before, but just the feel of his length and girth had her trembling with anticipation. 

“I’m going to put it in,” he said, obviously trying to give her a moment to prepare, but it just elicited a breathy laugh. It was hardly sexy or romantic, but it suited him. 

“Please,” she said, raising her hips up to give him a better angle. His hands trembled on the curve of her rear as he spread her open to guide himself into her opening. 

The head of his cock pressed slowly into her, stretching her open. It burned a bit, but she was so wet by now that the pain passed within moments. With a patience that must have taken all of his self-control, he pressed slowly forward until he was buried to the hilt in her vagina. They both froze for a moment, trembling. 

Nova had never been so thoroughly fulfilled. The ache in her body only grew at the feeling of him inside of her, his cock twitching as he fought his orgasm. Her legs trembled as he shifted slightly, pulling back and then pressing into her again. His balls brushed repeatedly against her overstimulated clit with every thrust. Behind her, he groaned breathily and ground into her body. Her walls clamped around him as another oragsm wracked her.

He grunted, curling over her as he rode the waves of her orgasm, hips pulling back torturously slow and then thrusting back into her forcefully. His cock throbbed in her, vein pulsing in tandem with her own heartbeat. His hands tightened on her hips as he fought for control, but the fire burning in him was stronger than his willpower. 

With a strangled moan, he pulled his cock free and watched as thick ropes of come painted her rear and thighs. His cock throbbed at the sight, still unsatisfied even after coming. Underneath him, Nova spread her thighs further, burying her face in her arms at the feeling of it dripping obscenely down her body. 

This time when he fucked into her; it was neither slow nor gentle. He slammed into her, balls slapping against her. One hand came around to rub her clit and the other gripped her hip to aid in his thrusts. Nothing mattered anymore, other than the feeling of his cock filling her to the hilt. They gasped and writhed together, muffling their sounds as best they could. 

Nova lost count of the number of orgasms that had been forced out of her. Her thighs were soaked with her own release and the Hunter’s come. Her heart hammered in her chest and her vagina ached, but the burning haze of lust was easing. The Field Team Leader must have been feeling the change as well, his hips slowed to a more moderate pace, just enjoying the warmth surrounding him, before stopping. His still hard cock slipped from between her legs. 

She whined, disappointed at the loss, but he lifted her up. Their positions now changed so that she was sitting in his lap, facing him. His cock prodded at her opening and when he let go of her hips, gravity slid her back onto him. Her hands braced against his bare chest, revealed by his now open tunic. 

From this position, she could see his face, flushed red from their coupling. His electric blue eyes gazed up at her with an unfathomable expression. One of his hands tangled in her hair, now fallen loose from her braids, and pulled her down into a languid kiss. His hips rolled against her, still thrusting his cock deep into her. 

Her hands played across his chest, before wrapping around his neck. She wouldn’t get to do this again. In fact, they’d probably never speak to each other again after this. Once the lust wore off, awkwardness was sure to take its place. It wasn’t like he had desired her before they’d been forced into this situation. 

His hips pressed up into hers with deep but slow thrusts. The slick, wet sound of his cock sliding in and out of her suddenly loud now that her sounds were being swallowed up by their kiss. Her ears burned hot with embarrassment, but it burned away as her pleasure built again. Her overworked body shuddered in his hold.

Exhaustion crept in. She struggled to keep her eyes open through the pleasure as he worked them both to another orgasm. His thumb pressed against her clit, rubbing gentle circles on the overworked nub. Her hips shook and her legs quaked. It built up like a wave between them. The rhythm of his hips stuttered as his climax approached. His hands moved to lift her up off of him, but her legs gave way. Her full weight crashed down on him, sinking his cock deep in her. 

Electric sparks of pleasure danced up her spine and orgasm wracked her body. The man beneath her jolted as if stuck by an electrified Tobi-Kadachi. Wet heat filled her inside as he came. She tightened around him, aftershocks of pleasure shooting through her. His pleasure filled face at that moment burned into her memory. 

“Kaen…” she whimpered, calling him by a name she hadn’t in nearly two decades. Darkness crept into her vision as her exhausted body succumbed. She missed the thunderstruck look on the Field Team Leader’s face as she slumped against him, no longer able to fight off her exhaustion. 

———

When she woke again, night had already fallen. Her body ached and when she attempted to lift herself up, a terrible pain shot up her hips. A hiss escaped her as she flopped back down. 

Above her, the branches of the ancient trees swayed in the breeze. It suddenly dawned on her that they were no longer in the dead tree trunk. Turning her head to the side, she spotted the Field Team Leader leaning against a tree nearby, asleep, but still gripping his sword in case any danger approached. 

How long had she been out? Her head swam as she struggled to think. They had… they had…

Her face flushed as she recalled what had happened after they found the wyvern nest. The throbbing ache between her thighs was now for an entirely different reason. She groaned, covering her face in despair. 

“You’re awake,” a hushed voice drifted through the darkness. The Field Team Leader pushed himself to his feet and came to kneel at her side. His free hand rubbed the back of his head. “How are you feeling?”

Despite the darkness, Nova could read the guilty look on his face. The only one who should feel guilty was herself. She was the one who was supposed to know about the ecological dangers they might encounter. 

“I’m fine. Merely aching a little,” she assured him, face flushing as she admitted it. He looked away from her, his frown deepening. “It’s nothing to worry over.”

This didn’t seem to appease him. He gazed angrily down at the moss covered forest floor and rubbed a hand across his face. Nova’s heart ached for him. She longed to tell him that it was fine. She loved him, had loved him for nearly two decades. Their coupling had been better than her wildest fantasy, but the words died in her throat. 

“Did you carry me here?” She asked instead, trying to glean information on what had happened after she passed out. 

“After you… fell asleep, the wyverns passed out not long after. It was safe to rest there, so I brought us back to last night’s camp,” he explained, running a hand through his loose hair. 

Fascinated, Nova gazed up at him, watching as the long black strands fell into his. Face. Where had his hair tie gone? He noticed her gaze and fiddled self-consciously with his hair. 

“Your hair ties broke when we…” he explained, a flush spreading over his face. “I know you hate to have your hair loose.”

Surprised, she reached up to touch her hair. It had been braided back into a single braid rather than the twin tails she normally sported. At the base of the braid, his beaded tie was fastened securely. Her tongue darted out to wet her lips. 

“How did you…?” She started to ask, but he abruptly stood up, turning his back to her. He resettled against the tree he’d been leaning against before. 

“Get some rest. We’ll head back to Astera in the morning,” he said, cutting off her question. “I’ll keep watch.”

Looking at him, she knew he had to be exhausted. He had been just as affected by the pollen as she had been. Stubbornly, he refused to look at her and began sharpening his broadsword. 

Nova fiddled with her braid, twisting it around her fingers. It was done just how she liked it. Just like how she’d taught Kaen to braid it all those years ago.

Sleep came begrudgingly as she pondered the events of the day and the Field Team Leader’s mysterious words and actions.

———

The walk back to Astera felt even more awkward than the day before. Neither spoke much, except to call breaks or to point out trail markings. For her part, Nova simply couldn’t look at him without her face burning hotter than a Teostra. 

As for what the Field Team Leader was thinking, she couldn’t say, but he refused to touch her anywhere. Even when she stumbled, he only clenched his fists and waited for her to right herself. Thanks to that, their pace had slowed to a near crawl. Despite the potions he’d forced her to drink with breakfast, her lower half still felt achy and bruised. What should have taken them no time to navigate now took twice as long as before. 

At this rate they wouldn’t reach Astera until late night. A boon perhaps so that no one would see the love marks littering her neck and the finger shaped bruises on her thighs. Unconsciously, she reached up a hand to touch the tender skin of her neck. A loud inhalation from her companion drew her attention. His gaze lingered on her where her fingers rubbed along a vivid bruise. 

Whirling away, he stomped his way through the underbrush. Nova hurried after him, wincing with every step. A sharp pain shot through her leg and with a cry, she felt herself tumble over. The forest floor rushed up to meet her. At the last second, an arm hooked around her waist, preventing a painful fall. 

A heavy sigh ruffled her hair. She looked up into the Hunter’s bright blue gaze. A pinched, conflicted expression flitted across his face before Nova suddenly found herself lifted up off the ground and into his arms. Startled, her arms circled his neck, pulling her body close to him. 

The Field Team Leader refused to keep eye contact with her after that, resolutely staring ahead as he blazed through the forest. Their pace now quicker, Nova calculated that they’d reach a camp by sundown. After that, they could simply catch a transport back to Astera. Burying her face into her shoulder, the researcher fought back frustrated and shamed tears. 

She had waited so long to be held by him like this, but why did it have to turn out this way?

———

The duo arrived back in Astera with little fanfare. Nova dropped off her hasty notes with the Researchers and retreated immediately to her quarters. The Field Team Leader disappeared to speak with his grandfather, to report on the status of their expedition. Nova should be there, but she couldn’t bring herself to stay in his company right now. 

At some point during her moping, Adri came by and knocked on her door, but the researcher ignored her inquiries. The sun had set by the time she moved from her bed to change out of her leather armor. Even though she knew a bath would soothe her aches, she couldn’t quite bear leaving just yet. With a sigh, she set about unbraiding her hair and brushing it out.

Her fingers rolled over the colorful beads adorning the Field Team Leader hair tie. She would have to give it back, but for now, she let herself admire it. His mother had given it to him. She could remember how he’d complained about it being too feminine, but hadn’t argued when Nova tied his long hair back with it. Delicately, she set it down on her beside table and began the process of working out the tangles. 

It was mindless work, which left her entirely too much room to think. Her thoughts whirled in circles as she tried to analyze every interaction she’d had in the last two days. By the time, she’d worked herself back into a mess, her hair was again neatly braided and tied with the precious hair tie. 

A sharp knock on her door startled her from her reverie. Her braid thumped down on her chest, beaded tassels clinking together. 

“I’m not taking any visitors,” she called back, assuming it was another member of the research team sent to check on her. 

“Not even your Commander?” A grizzled voice replied. Her stomach dropped. Of course it would be the second to last person she wanted to speak to.

“Of course I have time for my Commander,” she said, unlocking the door and opening it for him. In his hands, he held a two flagons of murky liquid and a platter of food. Her stomach rumbled at the smell of sizzling meat.

“When you didn’t return for dinner, the research team grew quite worried,” he explained as he moved into the room. He set the platter down onto the small table she kept mostly for research and seated himself. Hurriedly, she moved to seat herself across from him and hoped he wouldn’t notice her wince as she settled. 

“I apologize. You didn’t have to come and check on me, sir,” she said, ducking her head down. The motion jostled her hair and the bead tie. His eyes zeroed in on it like an Anjanath sighting its prey. Still, he kept any questions about it to himself. 

“My grandson briefed me on your expedition,” he said simple, picking up his mug and taking a drought from it. With trembling hands, Nova followed suit to quench her parched throat. The drink turned out to be an herbal concoction that the Meowscular Chef gave out when the Commission members were under the weather (whether from illness or hangovers. He called it a cure all.) She gave a small prayer of thanks to the Sapphire Star that it wasn’t alcohol.

“I see,” she mumbled into her flagon, hoping that her face wasn’t as red as it felt. His gaze weighed heavy on her. Nova wasn't sure what exactly he was looking for in her.

“You and Kaen have known each other since the Third Fleet arrived,” he mused, setting his cup down and staring wistfully out of her open window. 

Startled, Nova glanced up at him. There hadn’t been many interactions between herself and the Commander during her brief stay in Astera. How could he remember her, when her own best friend could not? The Commander chuckled at her confusion. 

“I remember how often Kaen skipped training to sneak into the Ancient Forest with you. I also remember the day that the Commission learned that the Third Fleet had crashed,” he said, suddenly serious. “When Kaen learned that you were in danger, he trained non-stop. He was determined to go and rescue you.”

Nova looked down into her herbal drink, trying not to show how much that revelation meant to her. At least he hadn’t forgotten her immediately. 

“We sent teams out in the hopes of finding a way to reach the Third Fleet, but it was impossible to cross over into the Coral Highlands with that many people, not without an airship. Without the resources to build another, I’m afraid we gave up on ever rescuing your fleet,” he explained, voice turning regretful. “Kaen never really forgave us, but most of all, he never forgave himself for not stopping you from leaving.”

Something splashed down into her drink, then another followed suit. For a moment, Nova wondered where it was coming from, but her vision blurred as more began to fall. A cathartic flood of tears flowed down her face as twenty years of worry and fear released at his words. 

“He doesn’t remember,” she sobbed, voice cracking. The Commander gave her a sardonic smile. 

“I think he remembers far more than you think,” he said simply. Her heart hammered in her chest. “And that’s why I hope that you will forgive both him and yourself.”

The researcher looked up at him. His gaze was soft with sympathy. 

“Kaen blames himself for the situation you found yourselves in, but I can tell that you are also blaming yourself,” he said, his tone softened. “I’m proud of you both for surviving in whatever way you had to. Know that it was through the great dedication that you both have to each other that you made it back safely.”

The painful clenching of her heart loosened like a great burden had been taken from it. When she finally spoke, her voice was only a hoarse whisper.

“Thank you,” she murmured, burying her face in her hands and letting out great wracking sobs. “Thank you.”

———

Even after her talk with the Commander, it took several more days to approach the Field Team Leader. He, too, was avoiding speaking to her. His visits to the researchers’ niche in the Tradeyard abruptly ended after their return. Whenever she saw him in passing, his gaze averted from hers immediately. 

Adri watched her with sad eyes as she kept herself busy, putting all of her effort into cataloging all of the data she’d gotten from the expedition. The little flower that started it all was now kept safely tucked away from anyone who might accidentally release its pollen. The researchers had been ecstatic to receive such a rare specimen, but some looked at her with knowing eyes. She’d been able to hide the bruising and brush off her slight limp as an injury, but it had been hard to keep up the lie when she wouldn’t let any of the medics examine her. 

One good thing about delaying the inevitable was that it allowed her body time to heal. The ache had finally faded thanks to a copious number of hot baths and potions. Now the only excuse that she had was her own nerves. 

The door to the Field Team Leader’s quarters loomed large in front of her. The intricately carved door was much different from her own plain one. The motif of the Sapphire Star had been lovingly carved into the wood. Pride swelled up in her. He must have worked so hard to become Field Team Leader at such a young age. 

Praying for courage to the Sapphire Star looming before her, Nova lifted her hand to knock on his door. There was a beat of silence afterwards, dragging on until she feared he hadn’t actually returned for the night. A muffled shout of “just a moment!” finally answered her.

It took a few more minutes for him to come to the door, accompanied by the sound of a wardrobe being slammed shut and a few quiet curses. Finally, he opened the door, pulling it wide open in a rush. The first thing she noticed was that his face was flushed and his hair was wet. The second thing was that he was clad only in a pair of loose pants and his chest was bare to the world. 

She hoped it didn’t show on her face when her mouth dried up like the Wildspire Waste. His face went from apologetic to Kelbi caught by a Rathalos in a split second. The two stared at each other for an awkward moment. 

“I apologize if I’ve interrupted,” she said, wringing her hands and the cloth wrapped item in them. “Do you mind if I come in?”

He paused, looking as if he’d rather run very, very far away before settling into resignation. The Field Team Leader moved back out of the way so that she could enter his room. Her eyes darted around, taking in the last look into his life that she would ever get. 

Much like she remembered from their childhood, his room was filled with various hunter tools and items. A few she even recognized from before, like a Jagras skull that his father had gifted him. A banner of the Sapphire Star hung above his bed, so old that it was frayed at the edges. Nostalgia filled her. How often had she seen that during those precious months with him?

“Is there something you need, Researcher Nova?” he asked, crossing his arms over his chest and gazing off to the side. 

Her heart sank. So this is how it would play out? Trembling, she held out the wrapped item she’d been carrying. 

“I came to return your hair tie. I’m grateful that you allowed me to borrow it,” she said, eyes cast down as she waited for him to take it. Nova had already promised herself that she wouldn’t cry, but tears still burned at the corners of her eyes. 

His fingers brushed hers as he took back the hair tie. Both of them startled at the unexpected contact. He snatched it back and drew further away from her.

“If that’s all, I think it’s best if you left,” he said, voice roughening. The pinched and pained look on his face hurt her heart. She had been stalling for days, leaving him to suffer with guilt all alone. 

“I do have something else,” she said, voice wavering despite her resolution. Determined, she crossed the distance between them before he could guess her intentions. Her trembling hand rested gently on his where it clenched tightly on his bicep. “Thank you for protecting me that day.”

His hand trembled under her own. He turned his head to face her, eyes the dark and broody blue of a brewing storm. Uncrossing his arms, he caught her hand in his and forced her back against the doorway. 

“Protect you? I hurt you,” he growled, voice cracking at the end. His knee wedged between her legs and made it impossible to escape. Wide eyed, Nova stared blankly up at him as he lowered his head, his breath tickling her lips. “I reveled in everything I did to you. Even when you couldn’t take it anymore, I kept going.”

The tortured look on his face brought her tears back. Wetness dripped down her cheeks. Her heart broke for him and how much pain he was in. It had been Nova who didn’t recognize the danger they had been in. Their coupling had been the only solution to the very real threat of death that had loomed over them. The Lover’s Lily might be an aphrodisiac, but at high concentration, it was little more than a deadly poison that led to a slow, painful death. 

“It’s not your fault,” she whispered, but it was clearly the wrong thing to say. He pressed her harder into the door, the wood digging painful into her tender flesh.

“You don’t understand,” he said, dropping his face down to her neck, then to her collar bone. His lips brushed against her skin as he spoke. She became acutely aware of the low cut of her shirt. If he just lowered his mouth a bit more, his lips would meet the curve of her breasts. “If given the chance, I would do it again.” 

Nova’s face flushed, heating rushing through her. Delicious shivers of pleasure surged through her as his rough, lusty voice rumbled against her. That hadn’t been quite what she had been expecting him to say. A weak hope sprung to life in her chest. She wet her lips. 

Just as she began to speak, to assure him that she wanted him just as much, he abruptly pulled away. His eyes darkened, expression becoming an impregnable stone wall. 

“You should leave,” he said, cold, hardening his heart. He turned away from her resolutely. “For my actions today and before, I apologize. I know that it doesn’t erase the pain I’ve caused, but I’m truly sorry.”

Icy dread gripped her heart. It surely wasn’t going to end this way, was it? Hesitantly, she stepped forward, reaching for him.

“Wait, I-“ she said, voice so meek. He whirled to face her, expression thunderous. 

“Leave!” He shouted, voice reverberating in the room.

The door slammed open as she dashed from the room, tears blurring her vision. Curious gazes followed her as she ran through the hallway. Behind her, a loud crash followed her retreat. 

———

It couldn’t be any worse than this, Nova decided, as she mechanically sorted through research documents. The whole of the Research Commission now knew that something was going on between her and the Field Team Leader. The normally composed and kind man had raised his voice at her for Fatalis’ sake, shouting at her to leave his quarters.

Her head dropped into her hands with a groan. Why couldn’t she just have her happy ending after waiting nearly two decades for the man she loved? Perhaps it had been doomed from the start. Waiting so long for a boy she had known for only a few months had been foolish. 

Thankfully, none of the other researchers cared as much for gossip as they did for their tomes and maps. Only Adri looked at her with pitying eyes, but the older woman offered only the comfort of her company and didn’t pry. Nova could only feel grateful that her adoptive mother understood just what she needed. 

With a sigh, the researcher began gathering up the papers she had been reading. Her mind hadn’t been focused on them anyway. As she stacked them, she froze as a particular paper was added to the pile. 

Rather than a map of the New World, it was a worn map of the Old World. Her eyes scanned it. It had been many years since she’d been on its shores. There weren’t many good memories of the place, just fire and pain and death in the wake of her village’s destruction. She drew a finger across the delicately inked lines.

Maybe the Field Team Leader was right. Perhaps what she needed to do was leave. Tucking the map into her robes, she gathered up the rest of the papers. 

Yes, perhaps a change was in order.

———

When the Argosy next came into port, Nova seized her chance. With trembling hands, she presented the Commander with her request. He took the presented paperwork from her with a raised brow. 

His blue eyes (so similar to Kaen’s) scanned the paper, brow furrowing the further down he got. When he looked back up, there was no judgement in the older man’s expression.

“Are you sure that this is what you want?” He asked, lowering the paper onto the council table. 

Nova’s throat closed, but her eyes remained dry. She had shed enough tears. 

“Yes, sir. I’d like to return to the Old World,” she said, keeping her voice steady despite the turmoil inside of her. Across the council table, a sharp inhale followed her words, but she didn’t turn to the source. 

Briefly, the Commander glanced over at his grandson before nodding. He picked up his pen and scrawled his signature onto the request paper. Rolling it up, he handed it back.

“Your service has been invaluable to the Research Commission,” he said, sincerely. The Commander placed a hand on her shoulder. “May the Sapphire Star guide you in your future endeavors.”

She bowed her head. Just like that, it had been done, but at what cost to her heart?

Loud stomping footsteps cut through the suddenly silent command deck. Her eyes darted to the Field Team Leader’s retreating back. The Commander’s eyes followed her gaze, a contemplative look in his eyes. His hand squeezed her shoulder.

“Will you be prepared when the Captain is ready to set sail?” He asked, looking back down at her. She turned to face him.

“I’ve already prepared myself,” she answered honestly. All of her meager belongings had already been packed away. 

“Good, good. I’ll speak with the Captain,” he said, turning back to the council table. 

“Thank you,” she replied and turned to leave. As Nova descended the steps leading up to the command deck, a sense of finality settled over her. This would truly make the end of that chapter of her life. 

———

For what would be the last time, Nova gazed at her now empty quarters. Her things fit neatly in her pack and what hadn’t fit, she had already sold or given away. She’d owned little of sentimental value, but the few things she did value had priority. 

“Mew-stress Researcher?” A small voice piped from behind her. The small mail Lynian she’d called for stood in the doorway, peering at her curiously. 

Turning to him, Nova gave him a small smile. In her hands, she held a precious letter. It had taken her all night to write, but in it, she had condensed all of her love and longing. 

“Thank you. Please deliver this letter to the Field Team Leader after the Argosy has departed,” she said, holding the letter out to him. It’s small paw took the letter from her, holding it delicately. It looked confused, most people wanted to have their letters delivered promptly. 

“I’ll deliver it purr-romptly after the Argosy has de-paw-ted!” It assured her, saluting with its free paw. 

Smiling down at him, Nova stepped through the doorway and pulled the door shut behind her. It thunked loudly, a final knoll on her life in the New World. She turned from the Lynian and headed out of the researchers' quarters. 

In the opposite direction, the cat bounded off before bumping right into a robed figure. As she descended the steps leading down to the main floor, Nova missed the exchange between them. With a quick motion, the figure tucked the letter away into their robes and left in the opposite direction of the Tradeyard. 

Outside, Nova stepped out into the Tradeyard with a heavy heart. The New World had been her home for two decades. While on one had, it was exciting to think of all the things she would get to research. On the other hand, the familiar people and places would be out of her reach. 

_I can come back. Maybe in a few years,_ she reassured herself. Maybe in that time she would have moved on. Kaen himself might have found himself a wife by then and started a family of his own. The thought hurt, but more than anything, she wanted him to be happy and at peace. Then maybe she could also find the same peace and happiness with someone else. 

The Tradeyard was abuzz as she approached. Crates of Commission approved New World goods were scattered about, being loaded onto the Argosy. The Captain hailed her over as she approached. 

“Mornin’, missy. I trust you’re ready to set sail,” he greeted her. He eyed her single pack dubiously. 

“Of course, whenever you’re ready to set sail, I will be ready to board,” she reassured him. 

“All right then. We’ll be outta here in two shakes of a Maccaco’s tail,” he chuckled. The old man gave her a toothy grin before waving her away. There was still plenty of cargo for him to oversee. 

Nova crossed the Tradeyard and stood at the edge, looking out over the ocean. Below her, the waves crashed against the breaker and down on the docks, sailors busily loaded the Argosy. She took a deep breath of salty air. 

This was really it. Soon she’d be on the way to the land of her birth. When Adri and her fellow researchers had found Nova in the wreckage of her village, she’d been just a child. How she had even survived an Elder Dragon’s onslaught was a mystery. If the caravan hadn’t arrived when it had, no doubt she would have starved to death. 

Adri had played the role of mother for nearly her entire life. Now they would part ways, like a chick finally flying from the nest. Leaving her hurt almost as much as leaving Kaen, but the woman had accepted her decision with the same patience and love that she always had. 

Nova glanced around the Tradeyard. Now that she thought, Adri had promised to see her off. Her gaze caught on the familiar woman talking with the Captain across the Tradeyard. Their eyes met and a mischievous smile graced the older woman’s face. 

Unconsciously, she took a few steps in their direction. Adri shook her head, stopping her in place. Together with the Captain, the other researcher turned away and headed down to the docks. Nova watched them go, feeling like she had missed something important. 

Shaking her head, Nova shook off her hesitation and moved to head to the docks. 

“Wait!” Someone called after her. Their heavy footsteps thundered on the boards as they ran to her, stopping right behind her.

Her heart leapt up into her throat, hardly daring to hope. Slowly, Nova turned around.

The Field Team Leader stood behind her, hands on his knees as he struggled to regain his breath. His forehead glittered with sweat and his wind swept hair clung wetly to his face. Wherever he had come from, he’d clearly run all the way to the Tradeyard. 

In his hand, he clutched a piece of parchment tightly. Familiar handwriting scrawled across it. Her breath caught. How had he…?

He looked up at her, his clear blue eyes piercing through her. His free hand reached out and took her hand. His calloused fingers twined with hers. 

“Don’t leave again,” he pleaded, voice cracking just like it had when she’d left for the Coral Highlands. Back then, they had just been kids, not even into their teens. His little hand in hers had seemed so frail. Now he was a man and his hand engulfed her own. A soft smile curved her lips and her eyes burned with tears. 

“Kaen,” she said, voice so soft that he had to strain to hear it. “I’ve been waiting for you for so long.”

“Nova, I…” Kaen started to say, choking on his words. She shook her head. 

“I wanted to see you so much. By the time I did, you’d grown into such a strong and handsome man,” she said, fighting back her tears. “But you didn’t remember me.”

Shocked, he dropped her hand. He shook his head, a sardonic smile forming on his lips.

“I never forgot you. When you arrived back with the Third Fleet, I couldn’t believe how much you’d changed. You’d become so mature and beautiful,” he said, rubbing the back of his head. His eyes flitted to her face. “I didn’t know how to react and you acted so indifferently.”

Thinking back, Nova recalled how neverous she’d been, seeing him there in the flesh and so very handsome. What had she even managed to say? Just “it’s a pleasure to meet you” or something to that effect. When he had never approached her directly after that, she just assumed that he’d forgotten about her. 

Had it all been a misunderstanding this whole time?

A choked laugh escaped her. Her knees buckled as tears poured down her face. His arms caught her, pulling her into his chest and burying his face into her hair. 

“I’m so sorry,” he whispered, his heart hammering in her ears. “I should have come for you.” 

“What would you have done? Cut down the Great Ravine with your ridiculous sword?” She asked, clinging to him tightly and burying her face into his chest. 

“For you, yes,” he answered in all seriousness. “I promised to protect you.”

“You were only ten,” she argued, looking up at him. Her eyes drank in the sight of his face. There were dark circles under his eyes that hadn’t been there before and his eyes were reddened. “Have you been crying?”

Snorting, he reached up to wipe away her own tears. He didn’t dignify her question with an answer. She was a researcher and didn’t need him to spell it out for her. It was obvious enough what the answer was. 

“We’re still quite the pair, aren’t we?” Nova asked, shaking her head. Cupping his cheek, she smoothed her thumb across his cheekbone. His eyes softened as he gazed down at her. 

“We always will be, if you’ll have me,” he said, taking her hand from his cheek and pressing his lips to her fingers. 

“Of course,” she choked out. Kaen’s lips found hers in a crushing but tender kiss. His arms wrapped tightly around her waist and pulled her closer. 

It wasn’t perfect by any means and there was still much for them to talk about, but contentment filled Nova as they clung together, grieving the lost years between them.


	2. Epilogue

It didn’t work out quite as smoothly as it did in romantic tales. It wasn’t some grand revelation that fixed everything between them. Thankfully, some things worked themselves out without her input. 

Her cunning and meddlesome adoptive mother turned out to be the reason that Kaen had even made it to the docks in time. He’d been too caught up in his guilt and regret to come after her until Adri had shown up with the letter that Nova had written to him. It had also been the older researcher who let the Argosy Captain know that Nova wouldn’t be making the trip back to the Old World. 

The Commander, who had been privy to the meddling, had also drafted up a new contract for her. Now she would be considered part of the Astera research team rather than a provisional member from the Third Fleet. It came with a few perks, such as a nicer room a little closer to Kaen’s quarters. 

Not that she spent much time visiting him. Much to her annoyance, the man had put a halt on any advancement of their relationship besides a few stolen kisses. She knew he still felt guilty for their first time together, but they’d had a long heart to heart about it after he’d stopped her from leaving. His only explanation had been a “not yet.” So she honored his choice, but it didn’t make it any easier. 

She had waited twenty years for him, what was a little longer? 

With a sigh, she set aside her pen. The world didn’t stop just because they had cleared things up between them. There was still so much research to be done, especially now that they were getting ever closer to solving the mystery of the Elder Crossing. 

Standing up from her chair, Nova stretched her back until it popped. Outside her window, the sun was already on its way down. Orange light filtered in, painting her room with it’s glow. Her intention hadn’t been to work so long without a break, but it kept her mind busy. Her stomach rumbled loudly as if to signal it was time for her to attend to her body’s needs.

If Kaen had finished his duties for the day, perhaps they could eat together. Humming thoughtfully, she made her way to her wardrobe. Another perk of her new position was the increased salary. She’d been able to buy replacements for the clothing and items that she had sold. 

She settled for a white tunic shirt that showed her midriff, embroidered with tiny blue flowers, and a deep blue sarong. It was more revealing than her robes, but the weather was turning hotter as summer approached. And, of course, she loved to see Kaen’s face whenever she wore something unexpected. Braiding her hair back into a single braid this time, she decided that her appearance was sufficient. 

As she finished up her absolutions, a firm knock on her door broke the silence. Nova regarded the door thoughtful. She shouldn’t have any visitors as Adri had already checked in on her and Kaen stalwartly refused to come to her quarters. Curious, she opened the door. 

On the other side, Kaen stood patiently. His eyes trailed over her the moment it opened, lingering at her bare stomach before snapping back up to her face. Pink tinted his cheeks as he rubbed the back of his head. 

“Good evening,” he said, suddenly as shy as a Wriggler. “You look…good.”

Fighting laughter, Nova smiled up at him. He could see some of his hunters’ more interesting gear multiple times a day, but a little skin on her left him so flustered and inarticulate. 

“You too,” she said, honestly. He wasn’t wearing his Commission style armor for once. The loose fitting blue shirt he wore hung open at the chest and tucked into his black breeches. Rather than boots, he’d chosen to wear sandals. 

Overall, it was a very good look for him. Unlike him, she’d lost any shyness for appreciating his body. She’d already seen most of it at this point anyway. Though a thorough investigation of it still needed to be conducted. 

Her eyes flicked back up to his. His gaze averted, his face flushing a little deeper. 

“Were you going somewhere?” He asked, adjusting his shirt nervously. Nova hummed in pretend thought.

“Well, I did hope to have something at the Canteen. Perhaps with a certain someone,” she said, placing a finger on her chin in contemplation. 

“Oh, and who might that someone be?” He asked, some of his bravado returning. Her eyes crinkled as a smirk curved her lips.

“The Chief Researcher had a few questions for me, so I thought we could speak over a meal,” she replied earnestly. His face fell immediately, looking like a kicked Lynian. Her smile grew wider. “Of course I meant you.”

“Oh,” he said, eyes widening. He was still adjusting to her more subtle sense of humor, honed from years surrounded only by her fellow researchers. “I would love to eat you- I mean, eat with you.”

The both paused, staring at the other, before they both burst into laughter. Nova covered her mouth as she guffawed. Kaen held his face, laughing, but still berating himself for his slip up. She shoved him lightly. 

“Come, you hungry Deviljho. Let’s find you a meal, “ she teased, stepping out to shut her door. As she turned to head toward the canteen, his hand caught her arm. 

“Actually, I’ve already arranged something,” he said, sliding his hand down her arm and clasping her hand in his. Kaen tugged her the opposite direction down the hall. She allowed herself to be pulled deeper into the living quarters. 

They stopped at the door to his quarters. His palm was sweaty in hers as he turned to face her. Anticipation built in her, perhaps it was something else he was hungry for? 

“I have a surprise for you, but you can’t look just yet,” Kaen said, letting go of her hand to cup her cheeks. His thumbs smoothed over her cheekbones. His lips touched hers in a brief kiss before he pulled back to open his room. 

Nova closed her eyes and allowed him to guide her into the room. The savory scent of roasted meat filled the air. Her mouth watered despite the slight disappointment that he had been quite literal about eating. Still, it was touching that he had gone to such lengths for her. Ever the gentleman, he helped her to sit at the table. 

“You can open your eyes now,” he murmured, his hand still holding hers even as she heard him seat himself as well. 

Her eyes flew open, too curious for a slow reveal. A veritable feast laid before them, table heaped with the Meowscular Chef’s delectable food. Candles added a romantic ambiance to the scene and a bouquet of flowers adorned the center of the table. Her hand squeezed his and she gave him an appreciative smile. 

“Kaen, you didn’t have to go through so much trouble,” she said, squeezing his hand. He smiled at her, a lopsided little grin, and his eyes softened with emotion. 

“I wanted to. I haven’t been able to spend time with you and I wanted to make up for it,” he said, his free hand rubbing at his nape. Her heart melted at the sight. He lifted her hand up to his lips before letting go. “Let’s eat. This isn’t the only surprise.”

Curious about what else he had in store, Nova allowed him to pile her up with food and small talk. If her gaze began to drift, Kaen would bring it back to himself, filling the meal with stolen glances and touches. 

To Nova, he seemed content. The lingering guilt that had hung over him had faded away. She smiled, small and wistful, as she watched him. A bit of rice clung to his cheek and she reached over to brush it off. His face turned toward her hand and, before she could react, his teeth clamped gently down onto her finger.

“Hey!” She squawked, pulling her hand back. His mirthful eyes glittered mischievously. 

“Be careful, you might become my next meal,” he said, voice a low rumble in his chest. She huffed at him in pretend anger, but inside, she squirmed as warmth pooled in her stomach at the idea. 

“I was only jesting when I called you a Deviljho, but perhaps I wasn’t wrong,” she teased him, heart speeding up as he continued to gaze at her. Something heated filled his gaze. His hand pulled hers to him and he pressed a kiss to her wrist and the pounding pulse there. 

She shivered at the feeling of his lips on the sensitive skin. His mouth trailed up her forearm before he tugged her out of her seat and into his lap. Her hands fell onto his shoulders to steady herself. Their faces were only inches apart now and she could feel his warmth. 

His lips found hers for a languid kiss that made her toes curl. It was all too brief of a kiss. He pulled back after a moment to smile at her. 

“I guess it’s time for the second part of the surprise,” Kaen said, voice husky. He stood up, taking her with him, and walked her back a few steps. His hands came up to her shoulders and encouraged her to turn around. 

Nova allowed herself to be guided even though she wanted nothing more than to stay in his embrace. Her gaze darted around the room, looking for what he was talking about. At first, she didn’t realize what she was supposed to be looking at. His room seemed much the same as it had the last time she’d been there, but as she looked, things began to stand out. 

He’d added a brand new desk to the room along with a new bookshelf. Several familiar tomes resided in it already, but there were plenty of open shelves as well. His bed had changed too. It was much larger now than it had been before, large enough for two people. His hands slid down her arms and then his arms wrapped around her. She felt his lips tickle her ear.

“Stay with me, Nova,” he pleaded, breath tickling her nape. His mouth trailed kisses down her neck. 

Tears pricked at her eyes. Turning in his arms, she smiled up at him. Her hands tangled in his hair. 

“Always,” she said, pulling him in for a kiss. His hands settled on her waist, keeping her close to him. Her body melded into his. 

Kaen pulled back, teeth catching on her lower lip and nipping, before fully drawing away from her. His face was flushed and eyes hooded as he stared down. Nova chased after him, pressing her lips back to his needily. 

Gripping harder on her hips, Kaen pulled her up into his arms and walked her backwards. The backs of her knees hit the side of his, their, bed and then she found herself sprawled on it. His arms came down around her to cage her beneath him. 

They panted for breath as the kiss broke. His mouth moved to her jaw and down her neck. Soft breathy moans filled the air as he left a trail of love marks in his wake. His hips pressed into hers, grinding his hardening cock into her. Her whole body shuddered, arching up into him. 

With a groan, Kaen pulled away from her. His hands moved to the hem of her blouse and slid it up to reveal her breasts. Hooking his fingers into the band of cloth around her breasts, he pulled it down until she was bare. 

“Beautiful,” he murmured as he leaned down to press his mouth against the curve of her cleavage. She sighed and pressed her breasts up into his mouth. One of his hands moved down her body, trailing along her skin before slipping into the opening of her sarong. 

His fingers slid between her legs and pressed down against her clothed sex. Gasping, Nova spread her legs to give him access. Wetness moistened her panties as he worked her clit. 

“Kaen,” she moaned, twisting into the sheets of their bed. Her hands game up to grasp at his biceps. It was so easy for him to reduce her to a mess. 

His mouth moved from her cleavage to her nipples, teasing one and then the other until they stiffened. Her nails dug crescent marks into his skin as she moaned helplessly. Between his legs, her leg lifted to give him better access. It pressed against his cock and, with a gasp, he ground down on it. 

Nova wanted to be closer to him. Her hands grasped his shirt and tugged. It fell free from his breeches and tickled against her stomach. With a soft laugh, Kaen pulled away from her. The shirt flew off to the side as he pulled it off. Her own shirt and breast band followed. 

His mouth sought hers out hungrily. Her breasts pressed into his chest as he pinned her down to the bed again. He was so warm against her. Nova moaned into his mouth as he ravaged her lips. 

Between her legs, Kaen pressed his knee against hers until she parted for him. His hips slipped between her legs as his other hand worked its way back under her sarong. Before she realized it, her panties slid down to her knees. 

Nova arched her whole body into him. Kaen pulled away from her mouth, lips redden and swollen. His eyes darkened with lust. She reached for him, but he pulled away. He slid her underwear fully down her legs and tossed them aside. Deftly, he untied her sarong as his mouth descended down her body, trailing kisses down her breasts and stomach. 

He skirted around her vagina, much to her dismay, and marked a path down her leg. His hands untied her sandals and slid them off her feet. Rough callused hands massaged her calves as he pressed reverent kisses to her knees and then her thighs. 

His thumbs rubbed circles on the backs of her knees as he moved up. His mouth lingered on the junction of her legs and hips before he pulled back. Whining, Nova looked up at him with heated eyes. 

Chuckling, Kaen smirked down at her. He had no right to be so handsome while he was teasing her. Hooking a leg around his shoulders, she tried to pull him back down to her, but his solid body didn’t budge. 

“Be patient,” he scolded, voice soft and deep. Standing up, his hands went to the waist of his breeches and began to undo the fastenings. Her mouth went dry. His cock stood proudly as he slid his pants down. Of course, he hadn’t even been wearing underwear in those tight breeches. 

Last time they had coupled, she hadn’t gotten to see all of him. Her eyes trailed along the thick length. Pre-cum beaded at the swollen red head of his penis. Heat flooded her body. Reaching out, she wrapped a hand around it and pumped it experimentally. 

A groan tore from Kaen’s throat and his hand closed around her wrist before she could go any further. His blue eyes seared her as he gazed down. 

“Don’t want this to end too soon,” he said as he pulled her hand away. Kaen pinned the captured hand above her head as he leaned over her. His free hand slid between her legs and a finger pressed into her vagina. Her toes curled as his middle finger slid smoothly into her opening. His thumb rubbed against her clit as he worked her open with his finger. 

“Stars, Kaen!” Nova cried as he pressed against a certain spot inside. A second finger pressed against her opening and spread her wider. Her body clenched down on him as pleasure built in her. 

Lowering his head, Kaen kissed her stomach and then up to her breasts. His mouth closed over one of her nipples, his tongue swirling around it. She gasped, back arching and legs spreading wider. A third finger pressed into her during her distraction. 

Nova shuddered as her body opened up underneath him. She felt so full from just three of his fingers, but she knew that his cock would stretch her beyond that. 

“Please,” she breathed, throat bared as she threw her head back. Kaen let her tender nipple go and pressed a soft kiss against her jaw. 

“Are you ready?” He asked, as breathless as she was. At her nod, his fingers withdrew slowly from her body. The man reached out blindly to grab one of the pillows on his bed. He lifted her hips up and placed it underneath. 

Kaen let go of her hand and pulled back. She looked up at him, gazing fondly up at him. He lifted her legs and brought them up so that her ankles rested on his shoulders. Heat infused her face as her sex was left completely open to him. 

“You’re beautiful,” he whispered, pressing a kiss against her calf. With shaking hands, he guided his penis between her legs and pressed the head against her opening. Achingly slow, Kaen thrust into her, eyes never leaving where they joined. 

Her world narrowed down to the feeling of fullness as he entered her. It felt even better than the first time now that she could actually focus on it properly. When he bottomed out, her body clenched greedily around him.

Groaning, Kaen doubled over, teeth clenched. Sweat beaded on his forehead as he struggled not to move. She could feel his pulse inside her, a rapid throbbing mirroring her own. His arms caged her body as he shifted his hips against her own.

A long moan left her as it created friction against the bundle of nerves inside her vagina. Taking that as a sign, Kaen pulled back. His cock slid slowly from her, leaving just the tip inside. She shuddered, arms coming up to wrap around him. 

Her nails dug into his back as he thrust forward, sliding back in at the same slow pace. Twisting her hips, she tried to encourage him to speed up the pace, but he didn’t budge. His nose pressed into her neck as he worked them both steadily. 

“Please, Kaen,” Nova pleaded, voice choked. She shuddered underneath him as he bent her body in double. His breathing turned ragged at her plea. 

His cock pulled out, just the tip remaining as he paused. Kaen rose up to look at her, eyes blown wide with pleasure. Nova knew that she must look the same. 

“I love you,” He said, leaning down so that their faces were a hair's breadth away. Her breath caught as his lips brushed against hers. 

“I love you too,” she replied, voice cracking. That seemed to be what he had been waiting for. His lips crashed into hers and he thrust deeply into her. Her body arched as he sped up his pace, barely giving her any time between thrusts. 

Her body burned, orgasm building up. His hips stuttered as he neared his own release. Muffled moans filled the air as he pushed them ever higher until they couldn’t hold back anymore. 

Kaen pulled out of her, letting his cock slide wetly between her folds. The head of his penis rubbed against her clit as he thrust against her. Her body clenched down as oragsm wracked her. Hot cum splashed on her stomach as he followed her, riding out the waves of their orgasms with each slick thrust.

Trembling, they lay together, his weight pinning her to the bed. His kiss gentled, becoming a lazy press of lips. The pleased, satiated look on his face as he drew back warmed her. He brushed her hair from her face as he gave her one last peck on the lips. 

Pulling him back down to her, Nova pressed her face into his hair, breathing in his scent. It had been worth waiting for him. They lay tangled together, basking in each other’s warmth. Despite all the odds, they had found each other again and neither intended to let go.

As she drifted off to sleep, safe in her lover’s arms, Nova prayed that they would have many, many happy years together. Kaen’s arms tightened around her as if he could sense her wish. His lips rested on the crown of her head as they fell into slumber.


End file.
